Drunken Confessions
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: The title explains all! Please enjoy another of my little drabbles!


Bella's Pov

"Man where is the tequila Kim?" Leah asked as her, Emily, Kim and I searched for the missing bottle.

"I don't know call Claire and ask her." Kim replied.

"Hey she told us not to call her or Angela unless it was a emergency." Emily commented.

"This is one..I mean I don't know why them two offered to go to California and pick up my aunt." I mumbled.

"Because your aunt can't drive worth a shit...oh I found it!" Leah shouted pulling the bottle out of the cabinet.

"Good now I got the glasses so let's head up to my room." Kim said leading us up stairs.

"Sammy is gonna kill me when he finds out I'm drinking." Emily mumbled.

"Come on be a bad girl for once Em." Leah laughed before downing her shot.

"Yeah we been best friends forever and sooner or later you're gonna start acting like us three." I laughed downing my shot.

"That's what I'm afraid of." she said before drinking hers. "Damn that's fucking strong."

"Yup now let's see how many each of us can take." Leah said drinking three shots in a row.

"Were gonna get so wasted." I slurred.

"Yeah chocolate wasted." Kim giggled.

"Hey let's play a game." Leah suggested.

"What game?" Emily asked downing her fifth shot of the night.

"Hmm...Drunken Confessions. It's when you record yourself when your drunk and you just start confessing random things." Leah said.

"Sounds like fun. I got the tape recorder in my closet." Kim said getting up and tripping over Emily.

"Owe fuck shit Kim." Emily whined.

"Suck it up titty baby. Hey Kim is that window open?" I asked.

"Yeah I like to feel the breeze at night." she said setting up the recorder before sitting back down.

"Well all the boys should be patrolling so were good for now." Leah said downing another shot.

"Yup let's get started." I said grabbing the whole bottle and chugging it. "I remember one time in 8th grade I pulled my jacket over my head and I forgot to put a shirt on that day...and let's just say everyone got a good look at my girls." I laughed.

"Oh yeah I remember that now..yeah they were pretty big bow their just..like watermealon." Kim chuckled.

"Yeah but Paul loves them." Leah replied grabbing the bottle from my hand. "When I was like 10 I farted at my great grandmas funeral and I blamed it all on Seth."

"Oh my God Leah! That's sick..hey I think I remember that. I remember seeing Uncle Harry drag away Seth cursing all the way to the car." Emily laughed tearing coming to her eyes.

"Yeah Seth never forgave me for that..." Leah smiled.

"Hmmp I wouldn't either if I was him." Kim said snatching the bottle from Leah and chugging down on it. "We can't tell nobody this..but do y'all remember when everyone thought I was crushing on Jared freshman year? Well I wasn't...I was crushing on his sister." Kim whispered.

"WHAT?" we all shouted.

"Shhh you can't tell nobody. Yes I loved Jared but his sister was hot too. But like a month later I got over her and then started to really crush on Jared." she said.

"You dirty little bitch." Leah laughed.

"Damn Kim...that's kinda..I don't even know." I slurred.

"I made out with a girl." Emily randomly shouted grabbing the bottle from Kim.

"Say what?" Kim sputtered.

"I made out with a girl a few times." Emily shrugged downing the tequila.

"Well tell us about it!" Leah yelled.

"Ok...well I made out with Angela, Jessica, and oh Bella." she said. Yeah I forgot about that...

"Bella?" Kim and Leah asked looking between me and Emily.

"Oh shut up you two! I know you both kissed girls before." I slurred grabbing the bottle.

"..." no answer.

"See that's what I thought so kiss my ass." I chuckled.

"Been there done that." Leah mumbled.

"Anyways now what?" Kim asked jumping up and down.

"I have a few more games we could play." Leah said pulling out a list full of ideas.

"I'm not going to ask where you got that from." Emily commented.

"Good..now let's see what's next." Leah said.

**A few days later when everyone is at Bella's house for a cookout**

"Hey let's watch a movie." Quil suggested as we where all in the living room.

"Sure why not any suggestions?" Sam asked.

"Here what about this one." Seth said pushing in the tape. We all waited for it to began but something didn't feel right. Then that's when I realized...oh no..

"What the hell is that.." Jared trailed on.

"Leah's.." Sam continued.

"Ass?" Jake finished looking at us four girls.

"What the hell did y'all do?" Paul asked.

"Nothing let's change the movie." I said getting up.

"Hell no let's go back to the beginning." Quil said pushing me back down.

"Fuck I am never drinking with you three again." Emily mumbled falling back in between the pillows.

"Your never drinking again." Sam replied.

"That makes two of us." I groaned closing my eyes listening to the sound of laughter from all the guys...I just hope they don't make it to the end.

**Here is another drabble I wrote. Enjoy it and please review. Also check out my other stories! I do not own any of these Twilight characters. Thanks XoXo**


End file.
